1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base, and more particularly to a base for a treadmill.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a treadmill comprises a base (40), a running belt (50) and a handle assembly. The running belt (50) is endlessly mounted around the base (40), and the handle assembly is mounted on one end of the base (40) and may be provided with a display and a controller. The base (40) comprises a bottom board (42), two side frames (44) and two anti-slipping straps (46). The running belt (50) is mounted endlessly around the bottom board (42). The side frames (44) are mounted respectively on two sides of the bottom board (42), The anti-slipping straps (46) are attached on the top of the bottom board (42) respectively near the sides of the bottom board (42).
However, the anti-slipping straps (46) are mounted on the top of the bottom board (42), areas on the top near two sides of the bottom board (42) have to be left for mounting the anti-slipping straps (46) so that the width of the running belt (50) is reduced and limited. In addition, the bottom board (42) is always metal to provide an enough supporting effect and bear the impact force while the treadmill is in use. To fit with a running belt (50) with a large width, the bottom board (42) has to be also enlarged, but this will increase the weight of and the cost for manufacturing the base (40). To transport and use of a treadmill with a heavy base (40) is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a base to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.